Lycanthropy, Mr Lupin, and Mr Black
by stellan
Summary: Sometimes even Remus needs a bit of a study break.


Remus isn't exactly sure why he is studying. Actually, he isn't exactly sure why he's studying this particular material. _The Symptoms, Effects, and Dangers of Lycanthropy in Wizards and Muggles _is not the section in his Defense Against the Dark Arts text that he needs anymore time looking over. The fact that it is open in front of him at all is nearly an insult to the last eight years of his life, and nearly one hundred moons. James and Peter are probably staring at Lily Evans. Or, rather, James is oogling his eyes out of their sockets, and Peter is copying his every movement simply because he is Peter. He could only begin to imagine where Sirius was. Not that he wanted to. Sirius had been spending his end of term doing Certain Things Which Brought Him Back To The Dorm With A Wicked Smile. None of his friends seemed particularly concerned that NEWTs were in just a week.

Unlike James and Sirius, Remus had to work hard for everything. He earned his grades, his prefect badge, and the respect from his teachers. Things didn't come as easily for him as for his friends. While he'd never outwardly attributed it to blood status, an inkling told him that, just maybe, having pure blood put them just a bit ahead of the game, and his wild blood just a bit behind from the starting gate.

Regardless. He knew Sirius had to be busy doing something; otherwise he would be there, bugging Remus at this very moment. He would have appeared in that eerily silent way of his, crept up behind the werewolf, and rested his aristocratic chin on Remus' shoulder. Anything to disrupt Important Studying. But, because Sirius is not around means that Remus does have time for Information He Does Not Know, such as lycanthropy.

_The symptoms of a werewolf approaching and following the full moon are as follows:_

He knows these. He ticks them off with his eyes closed: muscle aches, irritability, mood swings, dark circles under the eyes, warm to the touch, flushed skin, dizziness, his absolute favorites. Remus opens his eyes and there they all are, listed in dark print in the exact order that he supplied.

"Excessive nausea, how did I forget that…" he says, frowning at the page which he is starting to turn past.

Something hard touches his shoulder at that, and he nearly jumps out of his skin.

"That would have cost you all of one point Mr. Lupin, you should be ashamed of yourself. Ten points from Gryffindor and thirty more hours of studying for bringing shame to the house," Sirius chuckles to his right, dark hair draped across Remus' broad yet thin shoulders.

"Well, you know Sirius, that is not something I am well acquainted with," Remus replies with an eye roll, already recovered from his shock.

Sirius leans over his friend's shoulder, reaching past to still the other boy's hand on the page, "you know, you should really talk to me about all of this lycanthropy stuff, I am an expert afterall."

"An expert? You don't say Mr. Black, I would never have known," Remus plays along, slapping Sirius' hand away from the book.

"Oh yes. You see, I happened to encounter one of the elusive and mysterious werewolves several years ago, I have learned a great deal from studying his behavior and such," Sirius looks side to side, as if checking that they are indeed, alone. Really, who would be held up in the dorm on such a lovely day? "It's someone that you know."

Remus stifles a laugh, playing along with his friend's demented game rather than spoil his obvious fun, "Is it really? Does he like wearing jumpers?"

"He's always in one, it's his style."

"Is he rather pale?"

"Practically a ghost."

"Does he have shaggy hair?"

"Like a ruffled up dog."

"Would he, by any chance, have a large and hideous nose?"

"Large enough to poke out an eye, though not as bad as Snillvelus's." Sirius is practically shaking with contained glee. He is, as Remus has always thought, a five year old boy beneath the teenage exterior.

"Is his name Remus Lupin?" Remus is smiling as well.

"Indeed it is!" With that, Sirius hooks his arms under Remus' shoulders, and lifts him from the chair. "And, it is time that this Remus Lupin come outside, so that Mr. Black may study his play behavior."

"Remus Lupin would surely agree, lead the way Mr. Black."

* * *

><p><em>Just a wee bit of Wolfstar drabble from a few months back. Comment and review please, I love reading what you all have to say, I can't tell you how much it helps. Cheers, Stellan. <em>


End file.
